Various kinds of devices for synchronously displaying a picture and a text have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-209361 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a multi-media display device capable of displaying the text in synchronism with the reproduced pictures to indicate a specific position on the text related to the picture. More specifically, the multi-media display device preliminarily sets the scenario indicative of the correspondence of a reproduction section of picture data to a text page to be displayed in the reproduction section. Subsequently, when a cursor is located in a text display area in one dynamic picture screen, the multi-media display device displays the cursor at the same position on the corresponding text screen. This configuration facilitates the understanding of viewers.
However, in the multi-media display device described in the Patent Document 1, when the page corresponding to the picture is changed, the next page appears, and the text in the previous page cannot be read back before a user checks contents of the picture.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-296852 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 2”) discloses a method for scroll-displaying text information in synchronism with display of the picture. In this method, the text is scroll-displayed corresponding to the change of the picture by utilizing the specification to realize the multi-media presentation and the scroll function of the browser on the WEB. The scroll speed is preliminarily defined in the text file.
However, in the scroll display control method described in Patent Document 2, the scroll speed is a predetermined speed defined by the text file, and in some cases, the picture and the text cannot be synchronously displayed. For example, it is assumed that a slow speaker is changed to a fast speaker. In this case, speech quantity corresponding to the picture per unit time (the quantity of the text) is changed, and perfect synchronization of the picture with the text cannot be obtained at the predetermined scroll speed.
Regarding the scroll speed of the text, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-99526 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 3”) discloses a document information extraction device capable of changing the scroll speed according to the degree of importance of document information.
In the document information extraction device described in Patent Document 3, the scroll speed is changed according to the degree of importance of the document information irrespective of quantity of the text. Thus, the text is not always easily read by a user. Further, the degree of importance of the document may be different for each user.
As described above, in a conventional display technology of the text corresponding with picture, the text display which is synchronous with the picture, and easy to read and understand cannot be obtained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a scroll display control device and a scroll display control method which are capable of performing the scroll display to easily understand the text corresponding to series information.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a scroll display control device and a scroll display control method which are capable of maintaining perfect synchronization of series information with the text even when quantity of the text corresponding to series information is changed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a scroll display control device which is capable of easily changing the display setting according to the desire of the user and of displaying the text flexibly corresponding to the change of the display setting.